<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Younger and Awfully Straight Looking by sunshinejade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558960">Younger and Awfully Straight Looking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejade/pseuds/sunshinejade'>sunshinejade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barista Kim Mingyu, Cafe AU, Confused Kim Mingyu, Cute Kim Mingyu, Flirty Jeon Siblings, It gets angsty in the middle, Kang Seulgi/ Bae Joohyun | Irene (one-sided), M/M, Mentioned Bae Joohyun | Irene, One-Sided Attraction, Seulgi is a Jeon, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Unrequited Crush, Wonwoo and Seulgi are siblings, Wonwoo gay panics at a certain point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinejade/pseuds/sunshinejade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seulgi and Wonwoo bond over unrequited feelings for straight people and making the cute barista lose his cool.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo &amp; Kang Seulgi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino (one-sided)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Younger and Awfully Straight Looking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on an au prompt I saw on twitter about Seulgi hitting on a cute guy only for him to hit on (her brother) Wonwoo instead. I kinda developed it differently, but let me know if you know the og post so I can credit them for the prompt.</p><p> </p><p>ah and also based on the fact that Wonwoo is the og, biggest dinonara and we love his loving ass</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wonwoo has always been rather blunt, not to mention really bad with voicing his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some say he’s cold and distant and he knows that, but people (the ones who care at least) also know that it’s just a matter of tact and gentleness getting lost on the journey from his brain to his tongue. Also, Soonyoung would add in his defence, it’s not like he sounds rude or anything, just a little bit awkward and unfiltered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why he supposes, he’s met with a roll of the eyes instead of a glare when the words unintentionally leave his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the change? You actually look nice.” He flinches the moment he hears his own sentence and smiles sheepishly, hoping his sister actually understands what he means.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s always a pleasure hanging out with you, baby brother.” She says huffing and hooking her slender arm over Wonwoo’s. “But I guess you’re right, exams were really awful this time around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grumbles under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo doesn’t apologize, not when his sister doesn’t actually seem upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, only an idiot would ever think of Jeon Seulgi as anything but beautiful, even on her worst days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hell, he thinks as he closes his eyes for a second and takes in the blissful gust of wind on an otherwise scorching hot summer afternoon, even a blind could sense Seulgi’s beauty just by the sound of her sweet humming across the streets of Seoul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo looks at their reflections on the shops’ windows and has to smile a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Seriously though,” he chuckles, abruptly stopping in his tracks and causing the older girl to stop as well. “When was the last time you wore your hair down? Or a skirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi has always been a comfort over visuals kind of girl and it’s known (and obvious) how much she despises having her obnoxiously long hair sticking to her forehead or the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, she can pull off a tracksuit and a messy bun better than most models out there (or so Seokmin and his undying love for Wonwoo’s sister often proclaim), but the 24 years-old can count the times he’s seen his older sister actually put some effort in her attire on the fingers of two hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And those special occasions rarely ever include their brother-sister monthly coffè date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi stares at her own reflection for a few seconds, tilting her head to the side in thought and a small little smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing, I just felt like it.” She says tugging him forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Wonwoo raises an eyebrow and although the motion goes unseen, since Seulgi was staring ahead, his unconvinced tone is a dead give away of how he doesn’t buy a single word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is he?” he asks with a sigh that’s both amused and exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Seulgi turns a little as she walks and their eyes meet for a few seconds as if his sister is trying to play dumb, with a shocked look that screams ‘I have no idea what you mean’ but Wonwoo knows her better than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.” she says giggling a little bit “I met a cute guy while I was studying for my Modern Art History exam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo feels her dreamy smile through her voice as she keeps on pulling on his bicep trying to get him to walk faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh,” He says, letting more than a small tint of sarcasm mixing in his calm, deep voice.<br/>
   “Can’t wait for you to drag me around every single shop in Hongdae as you gush over him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I drag you to a cute coffè shop and we can gush on him together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not that he doesn’t understand his sister, <em>truly</em>, it’s just that he’s not sure whether or not he should start to worry about her love life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo can’t shake off the feeling that she’s doing far worse than she lets on, because no matter how easy it is for his sister to trust and like people, he sort of thinks it’s not completely normal for her to claim she’s in love with the fifth guy in three months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was somewhat okay at first, with everything that happened to her and her last relationship and he thought, when she talked over brunch about the guy that was modelling for her classmate, that maybe it was her way to cope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Finding new people to get interested in and never doing anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wonwoo keeps staring at the box of napkins for a few seconds, scoffing a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s interesting how all of Seulgi’s crushes lately are boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a spark in her eyes and a bright smile on her face as she glances around naturally, looking as if she’s impatiently waiting for their order, but Wonwoo can see right through her as she checks out the cute barista.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped that after her radio silence during exam month she had finally moved on from this weird coping mechanism, but now exams are gone and she's back at shooting heart eyes at random guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Wonwoo thinks, looking over at the counter, her sister seems to like nice people and not strange douchebags.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi follows his line of sight and smirks a little wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gorgeous, right?”<br/>
</span>
  <span>  “He’s cute, I guess.” He shrugs, slowly scanning the guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second he thinks his sister's crush caught him staring, but his eyes don’t stop in their direction when the barista looks around the cafè in between customers' orders. He has a pretty smile, Wonwoo has to give him that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he glances back at Seulgi, she’s frowning a little, with a deep pout on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guess?” she says “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>guess</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s cute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo stays silent, wondering why the older girl seems to take the compliment as an insult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s more than cute!” she proceeds to turn her body towards the cute barista in an obvious manner that will surely draw attention to them and Wonwoo just sighs.<br/>
</span>
  <span>    “He’s tall, dark and handsome and didn’t you hear his voice when he asked me for our order?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t really remember his voice, mostly because as his sister said the drinks they wanted, with a sickeningly soft tone, Wonwoo was busy feeling uncomfortable under the baristas innocent and curious gaze. Clearly he wasn’t expecting to see Seulgi without her books or with company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older girl seems to be in a daze and Wonwoo has to manually turn her around, which he supposes is useless because when the cute barista looks around his eyes lock with Wonwoo’s just as Seulgi is begrudgingly back to face her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy grins at him and the male Jeon can only hope that the small smile he gives back isn’t as awkward as he feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sis, if you wanted to ogle at him you should have just sat in my place.” He whispers, rolling his eyes.<br/>
</span>
  <span>    “Nah, I wanted you to have a clear sight of him”  Seulgi shakes her head lightly, with a content look on her face “Plus I know by heart how he looks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She changes topic pretty easily, starting a digression on how she spent all her time the first half of the month studying at home but then Wendy and her lawyer of a boyfriend had decided to rub in her poor, single, stressed and tired university student face that they were happy and exam-free so she had to find another place to study.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And although studying in the library made her far more productive, the view of the city streets (and the cute barista) made studying at the cafè a far nicer affair than it usually was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finishes her sentence just in time for the aforementioned boy to walk over their table with a tray perfectly balanced on his left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He wonders if his sister has the romantic dream of spending a cute library date holding hands under the table as they study or if it’s just a Wonwoo thing.<br/>
</span>
  <span>If that’s the case then it would be a problem for Seulgi and ‘cute barista’, since they’re both left-handed. Wonwoo is right-handed, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And Wonwoo also doesn’t really know what he’s thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes hover on the barista’s broad chest and the shining little plate he has pinned on his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It reads </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mingyu</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Mingyu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he repeats in his brain as his eyes move higher to where his collar bones show under the unbuttoned collar that is most definitely not professional as much as it is a marketing strategy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a sharp jawline and a few moles on his face, all perfectly visible even on his golden skin and his lips curl in a cute little chuckle as he talks with Seulgi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo catches something about exams and stress and apparently Mingyu is a student too, but the 96liner doesn’t understand much more, too engrossed with studying the boy’s profile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky as always, Mingyu turns to look at him just in time to lock eyes with Wonwoo’s intense gaze and the latter has to fight back the impulse to look away in panic, which would be a dead give away of his staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can’t look away for some reason, but he’s too confused over the mixed feelings for the boy and he’s sure he looks a little intimidating with his usual blank expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi kicks him under the table, letting out a bright laugh saying something about how Wonwoo is really bad with strangers and finally Wonwoo looks away and catches Seulgi’s eyes awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mingyu rubs the back of his neck while the older girl smiles fondly and Wonwoo feels a pair of eyes studying his side profile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s okay.” Mingyu says, still looking at Wonwoo. “I’m not good with strangers either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Seulgi laughs in that elegant and sweet way that she inherited from their dad.<br/>
“Pfft. As if I haven’t seen you easily talk with pretty much anyone that comes in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mingyu chuckles back, Wonwoo feels slightly off thinking how he inherited their grandpa’s silly laughter unlike his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. I lied” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu's gaze on Seulgi is kind and just slightly embarrassed and every once in a while he glances nervously at Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Someone calls the barista’s name and the boy gives her a thumb up before turning to take the tray from the table and bids them goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you and your boyfriend enjoy your drinks and sweets,” he says softly in Seulgi’s direction and now Wonwoo understands what his sister meant about his </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> deep voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has just enough time to feel his spine tingle for a second before taking in what Mingyu had said, to see the crestfallen look in Seulgi’s eyes and suddenly he finds himself reaching out for the barista’s forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu has his sleeves rolled up meaning Wonwoo gets a little hypnotized by the feeling of his warm skin under his perpetually cold palm and the striking difference between his pale hand and the other’s olive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m n-not- “ he stutters for a moment “I’m not her boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mingyu looks frozen, his eyes fixed where their bodies are touching, Wonwoo follows his eyes, his arm retracting in lightning speed at the realization that he’s still firmly gripping the muscular arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu seems to be shaken by the sudden movement and turns to Seulgi for confirmation.<br/>
</span>
  <span> The 96liner looks up to see his sister looking at him strangely before turning her head in Mingyu’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, just your old, boring but incredibly hot pair of brother and sister” she says with a flirty, cheeky smirk and Mingyu surprisingly smirks back, whispering more to himself than anything a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>!’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo isn’t sure if he’s imagining things or what but he’s pretty sure Mingyu looks over his way a few times before adding:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never call you old and boring, I agree on the incredibly hot part though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister blushes an embarrassing shade of red and short circuits for a second, the same time it takes Mingyu to regret what he said and hurry off to the counter with a cute panicked look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Adorable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo follows his back as he leaves and when the barista turns for a moment to look their way he finds himself giving the boy a small smile. It only seems to make the cafè employee nervous and Wonwoo has to bite the inside of his cheek when he sees Mingyu clumsily crash into a bar stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“See!” Seulgi exclaims in a half-whisper.<br/>
   “He’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>charming</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a cookie and munches on it happily, muttering to herself. “Maybe I should just ask for his number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wakes something in Wonwoo, though he’s not sure of what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you wanna hit on him?” he asks incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi nods with a smirk and her brother can’t contain the disapproval in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I imagined this was one of your usual happy crushes that you only like to admire from afar.” He thinks out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister frowns, tilting her head slightly.<br/>
</span>
  <span>The sigh that escapes her lips is slow and soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I thought you would have supported me in this, baby brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden guilt rips Wonwoo’s heart apart and he feels his face break in a sympathetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, I do. You know I’ve been pushing you to get back in the game, I just didn’t think it’d be with someone like....” He unconsciously goes back to stare at Mingyu, now chatting with his coworkers and a few customers “... </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi turns to look at the barista too and this time when the boy looks their way neither of them tries to pretend to not be staring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu smiles and waves at him and just after Wonwoo raises his arm to wave back he sees that Seulgi has her hand in the air as well and he feels a little stupid for thinking that the boy was waving at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him in particular</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi sits back in her chair and pouts at him, her eyes full of doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” she huffs. “Think about it. He’s <em>exactly</em> my type!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Wonwoo’s eyebrow raises on its own and his sister bends forward, tapping her palm on the table to further highlight her point. The movement makes her teacup spill and Wonwoo rolls his eyes at both her behaviour and the fact that she ordered hot green tea on a summer day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonwoo, just think. What do I always say is </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>my type?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Irene</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he says without thinking and again he finds himself grimacing the moment his words leave his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s like Elsa has entered the cafè and suddenly a chilly air surrounds them so heavily Wonwoo is tempted to go ask Mingyu if he can turn the air-con off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time he does apologize, even if it’s under his breath. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Too early for that, ‘m sorry.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi does something that seems halfway through a shiver and shaking her head. She clears her throat for a second, then continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s funny and kind and he makes people feel at ease when he speaks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lists Mingyu’s good traits with an ambitious and determined look and it makes him wonder if this is how mothers in the XVIII century talked to their daughters to convince them to consider ‘a good party’ in marriage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   In short, though her words drip with sweetness for the boy, her eyes simply lack </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> spark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he considers asking her how she truly feels. <br/>
</span>
  <span> If she’s heard anything from Irene at all, but just the mention of her name before had made Seulgi freeze and something in her eyes break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In the end, he just settles for:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I don’t know, sis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the umpth time in an hour or so he looks back to where Mingyu is standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “He makes me feel things... I </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi looks at him in confusion and he just shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m not sure if it’s bad feelings or what, just… he makes me feel strange. I’m not sure about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hums, nodding slowly in understanding. He thinks it’s unlikely since he doesn’t really understand himself, but he likes how she always takes in consideration his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny though,” she says pointing at him with a cookie. “I thought you’d like him. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> style even more than mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo’s head snaps in the barista’s direction, not expecting that statement, and takes in the boy’s appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, he’s taller than me.” he says, though his voice is soft, above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Seulgi hears him anyway and is quick to add.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Yeah, but I might have stalked him online,” she says with a guilty smile “He’s a smarty-pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo has to keep himself from visibly gasping when he feels his face morph into some kind of surprised expression. Admittedly he was prone to adhere to the stereotype ideas that extroverted, popular, good looking guys can’t actually be intelligent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  After all, that would simply be unfair for everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi smirks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby brother.” She says as if reading his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a photography major, but since he’s either into self arm or a lot smarter than the two of us combined he takes lots of extra classes on things that have nothing to do with photography. A guy named </span>
  <em>
    <span>@xuminghao_o</span>
  </em>
  <span> posted an ig story the other day and they were at a physics conference? Also he cooks and takes video editing classes as personal hobbies, so you have that in common.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continues her description and it’s like a documentary inside Wonwoo’s head as he lets his eyes travel all over Mingyu’s form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The video editing, not the cooking. Ooh! And he also knows one of your friends I think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo glances her way in curiosity before turning again towards Mingyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way he smiles at the old lady that is clearly taking too long to choose. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That nice-looking kid that’s always goofing around with Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way Mingyu’s arms flex as he fist bumps a guy that just collected his stuff and is now leaving.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing I didn’t really understand if he’s good at sports, but a guy named Boo keeps bickering with him in the comment section and says something about him being really clumsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way his nose scrunches and his shoulders raise when he laughs.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices all of it with Seulgi’s voice ringing in his ears, painting a very flattering picture of the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone walks in and the bell on the door rings waking Wonwoo from his daze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  When he glances at his sister again, she’s already staring at him with a small smile and unpredictable eyes and just as he’s about to speak she claps her hands together, remembering something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> and cherry on top,” she says with a suggestive wink “he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger</span>
  </em>
  <span> than you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Wonwoo actually laughs at that. Not because it’s funny or anything, but just because his sister’s behaviour makes no sense whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Okay, what are you even saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that how you like them, younger and awfully straight looking?” she asks with palpable malice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Okay Jeon Seulgi. First: I thought you liked that Mingyu guy, why are you talking about him as if you’re trying to set him up with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He says moving his hands as if it somehow makes his point clearer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second: I know where this is going and I really need you to shut up about it. I don’t have a thing for younger boys, alright? And totally not for straight ones.” He huffs and grumbles to himself, sinking deeper into his seat, but the blush on his cheeks is a dead give away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay” starts Seulgi completely ignoring her brother’s first question. “So if it’s not a general thing, is it just a thing about Chan? Or a thing about him being your </span>
  <em>
    <span>student</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on her face is unsettling and he feels himself dying a little bit on the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing is his own friends making assumptions and teasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he can handle Soonyoung and Jun idiotic asses sending him crude jokes on the group chat and even Jihoon’s alternating between teasing and nagging him about hitting on a freshman with whom he’s related with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just a bunch of jokes and the boys don’t really know the extent of his … </span>
  <em>
    <span>friendship </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Chan despite him being Jihoon’s cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But hearing his own sister implying things makes him particularly fidgety and anxious and it causes a sense of guilt to build up in his throat. A pang of guilt he thinks is totally uncalled for since there’s truly nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>officially</span>
  </em>
  <span> going on between him and Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi looks at him with a pitying smile, apologetic and kind and it makes him feel pathetic, but mostly it makes him feel really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, what is wrong with you people?” Wonwoo asks her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>  “It’s… it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span> for God’s sake!” He says feeling his heartbeat getting faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was our neighbour! We’ve known him since he was five and we’ve seen him in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I wanna be an idol’</span>
  </em>
  <span> phase and the braces! And the time he cried when we went camping because Jihoon pranked him in the middle of the woods!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice is a little desperate and he has to admit that voicing his thoughts is making him more upset than he’d like to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi doesn’t stop looking at him as if what he’s saying is some really depressing bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he’s also the kid you helped get dressed up for his first date and the guy you bought a bouquet for on his graduation day. You helped him move in his dorm and you know him even better than his own cousin. You’ve seen him grow up to be an admittedly good looking young man and now you’re his TA and senior in college. He admires you like no other, Wonwoo.” She says leaning forward, demanding his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “He thinks the world of you and it’s the only thing that is keeping him from seeing what everyone else sees and…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes are watery for reasons beyond his understanding and then she whispers softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may be close, but we both know he’s straight and most of them have a bad way of reacting to things like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t let feelings ruin your friendship with him; not when you know he won’t reciprocate. Be smarter than me, baby brother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo locks eyes with Seulgi, looks at her deeply in her brown irises and searches for a hint.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> And it all makes sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> How Irene suddenly stopped being part of Seulgi’s life, how she said it was because Irene had transferred even if Wonwoo’s sure to have seen the older girl on the subway barely two weeks ago. How Seulgi suddenly seems uncomfortable showing any sign of the other half of her sexuality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I thought you…” He says tentatively. “I thought you guys were together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi closes her eyes, visibly in pain. “I thought so too, but in four months we never really kissed except that one time. I thought that she was just, you know, very old fashioned and careful. But apparently she only kissed me to see how it felt like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breath she lets out is the heaviest Wonwoo has ever heard in his 24 years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “She said she didn’t even like it and that she thought it was a superficial affair. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not worthy of mentioning</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ in her own words. Apparently I was just a close friend she liked to cuddle with and when I told her how I felt… she didn’t like cuddling with me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out a sharp laugh and Wonwoo is almost thankful that for once Seulgi is showing her true feelings instead of her happy-go-lucky facade, even if it breaks his heart to see his sister like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi shakes her head and a few strands of hair cover the sides of her face, her bangs falling back into place perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should let go of Chan, now that you can. He’s straight. He even tried to ask me out on a date once.” Her face presents her usual bright, cute smile, but her eyes still hold a latent sadness. “Mingyu, on the other hand, is bi. Or so his twitter location says. We can have some healthy sibling competition over him. He’s not your student and he’s not a girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles and bitterness isn’t something that suits her that well. “You boys are far less complicated to deal with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo knows he has a worried expression and Seulgi is fast to hold his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… I’m just kidding okay. I’m still happily bi and I’m proud of not being closeted. I just… need sometime before liking someone the way I liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And boys definitely remind me of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> than girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo tries to smile back and the sincerity in everything she shared shakes him inside out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice comes out small and tired and he’s scared she might not hear him, which would be embarrassing because he’s not sure he’ll ever have the guts to say it out loud a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have feelings for Chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo insists on changing the subject after that, but Seulgi won’t let it go until he swears that he’ll try to move on and to actually have a flirt challenge with her over Mingyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He’s not so sure it’s fair on Mingyu’s side but Seulgi promises to keep it strictly harmless and if either of them (or the aforementioned boy) actually catches feelings the challenge is off and they’ll deal with it accordingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They manage to move onto happier topics, laughing here and there and talking about anything that doesn’t concern romantic scenarios or remotely involves feelings.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They sometimes get sad and they’re quick to drag each other back in the carefree zone, but Wonwoo knows he’ll stay up all night thinking back at all they’ve said today and Seulgi probably will do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They make sure of ordering another pair of muffins both because it’s been an hour and half since they sat down and because it’s the only way that Wonwoo can think of to get Mingyu to come closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when his sister smirks at him while talking to Mingyu, lightly angling her body his way and letting their fingers brush when the barista sets down their pastries, Wonwoo feels his competitiveness simmering in his stomach.</span>
</p><p><span>Seulgi says something about wanting to learn how to bake and when Mingyu mentions taking baking class she smiles and exclaims that it’s </span><em><span>so</span></em> <em><span>cool </span></em><span>that he manages to balance university, work and hobbies.</span></p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo can’t help but think they’re working on different grounds since Seulgi practically studied the guy, but Jun always says he’s too hot for his own good and Soonyoung kept him ‘practising’ flirting methods two hours a month back in high school, because his good looks we’re apparently wasted on his introverted self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Wonwoo finds himself sitting straighter and just when Mingyu starts stuttering about how it’s not really that much of a big deal, he cuts in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but she’s right.” he says and he makes sure to let his voice drop half an octave lower, not too much to sound forced but slightly deeper than it would if he spoke to anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  Mingyu still tries to fight it, saying that he just tries his best to live life fully and when Wonwoo locks eyes with him and slowly calls him </span>
  <em>
    <span>Impressive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mingyu almost stumbles on the spot, losing balance as he’s standing still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m - I’m sorry.” He says in a small voice. “I’m just not good with compliments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Seulgi leans forward, resting her elbows on the table just as her brother decides to lean back on his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, somehow I have trouble believing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> And when Mingyu turns her way, she lets that scary fire shine through her eyes in that way that has men and women shiver in equal parts of fear and awe.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “A guy like you must be used to all the attention. Heavens know you clearly deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes he thinks he should be disgusted seeing his own sister flirt, but she can be so assertive and sure of herself that he can’t help feeling anything but the deepest respect for her as she makes sure Mingyu can see her checking him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu seems at loss of words and simply stares at her for a few seconds before frowning and then he just stands there awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I just get embarrassed easily.” he says rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“<em>Cute</em>.” The words leave Wonwoo’s mouth before he can think it through and the younger’s neck snaps to look in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “What?” he squeaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, might as well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wonwoo thinks, locking eyes with the barista again.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “You’re <em>extremely</em> cute when you’re embarrassed.” he says slowly and clearly, smiling kindly at Mingyu before winking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the last streak apparently and the younger boy collects his tray, rushing back to the counter with excuses about having customers to serve even when the place is almost empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi looks at Wonwoo with a perfectly arched eyebrow and he just smirks shrugging.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> Just like that, they’re both giggling as they stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wonwoo chooses to leave his half munched muffin on the table while his sister takes hers, still untouched, in her left hand before hooking her other arm under her brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we were a bit too aggressive?” She says in a conspiratorial whisper as they move towards the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo looks back at the cafè counter raising a hand to bid Mingyu goodbye and the boy gives him a dazed smile. The older girl, not one to lose a challenge, turns too, only slightly in a way that Wonwoo has seen before, letting her dyed orange hair frame her face captivatingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She’s probably giving him her nicest smiles.<br/>
Seulgi always flirts alternating between intimidating/sexy and easy-going/cute and it always works so Wonwoo can’t really blame her strategic choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a bit, we should try to be a little less obvious though.” He says as the door closes and he leads her in the direction of the closest bus stop.  “Unless you want to lose so early on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckles and talks with amusement in her voice hurrying him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “And if we want him to survive us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo laughs and she bursts along with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, that was the cutest reaction I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> gotten from a guy.” He says after a few seconds still chuckling under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi slows down their pace and looks at him inquiringly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Even cuter than Chan hiding himself in the bathroom when Aunty showed us his baby tapes on Christmas?” she asks with a teasing smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo knows she’s kidding and he shouldn’t take it as seriously as he does, but he tilts his head anyways, searching the sky for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever he tries to think of that memory, barely seven months back, he only sees Mingyu stumbling back to the counter just five minutes ago with his ears a bright shade of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “I say they’re fighting for first place.” He says honestly stopping in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as they’re about to start walking there’s the sound of a door opening wide and a boy running in their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happens so fast that Wonwoo almost steps aside, thinking that the boy must need to get somewhere along the street and he even nudges Seulgi to move so that the coast is clear for him to run past them.<br/>
</span>
  <span>But the guy stops just in front of them and bends in half to catch his breath. Wonwoo’s mind is already working relentlessly as Seulgi tugs on his hand and the guy, who is breathing as if he just lost a lung running to catch up, slowly lifts his head to show them his godly features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu laughs softly, not really sweaty seeing they’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> far away from the cafè, but still a bit breathless and then he’s fidgeting, holding something in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey <em>so</em>..” he says slowly, getting his breathing back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “So maybe it was some sort of wicked, strange game you and your sister are into and then, in that case, this is totally embarrassing and I’ll have to fire myself in order to never see you guys again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo smiles at the way Mingyu is now facing the ground and the way he says ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>you and your sister</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ meaning he is speaking directly to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wonwoo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“But just in case this is not a weird prank, Minghao says I’d be an idiot not to try my luck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know who Minghao is but he smiles anyway when Mingyu raises his left hand to brush back his hair while his right-hand shily offers him a piece of paper. Wonwoo already knows what’s written on it and truth be told he’s a lot more surprised than he should be.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He can feel his cheeks burn and his mouth goes dry and his eyes keep going back and forth between the phone number under his nose and Mingyu right in front of him, just like the latter keeps glancing at Wonwoo, then at the street and then back at Wonwoo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few seconds that pass feel like minutes until Seulgi giggles next to him and he wants the earth to just swallow him whole because he’s so gay panicking right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> One thing is harmlessly flirting, another is having the ‘victim’ of your flirting flirt back and actually give you his number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it wasn’t a prank,” she says kindly, eyeing Wonwoo in a way he predicts means she’ll tease him all the way back home. “Wonwoo says you’re the cutest guy he’s seen in a while”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And though it’s not exactly what he said, Wonwoo can’t help but give the younger boy a sheepish smile in agreement.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Mingyu’s face lits up and it makes Wonwoo’s heart hurt in a good way, something he hasn’t felt in a while. Not without the lingering guilt at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Mingyu’s voice comes small and a little broken and after a deep cough he starts again, looking straight in his eyes. “I think you’re the cutest guy I’ve seen in a while too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi literally squeals next to him and Wonwoo wants to get mad at her for being so embarrassing and at the same time hug her for breaking the intensity of their staring contest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu looks apologetic and nervous and gesticulates awkwardly in Seulgi’s direction.<br/>
</span>
  <span>Watching a guy of his stature being so fidgety in front of his shorty of a sister is a lot more endearing than one would think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… you’re totally hot and cute too, but I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seulgi nods in understanding, softly muttering ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s okay’</span>
  </em>
  <span>s until Mingyu shuts up and Wonwoo can’t help but chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Mingyu looks at him Wonwoo blushes once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’ll text you then.” He says, a lot less confident than he was back in the cafè, but Mingyu doesn’t seem to notice and just smiles at him charmingly, slowly walking backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Halfway he turns around and breaks into a jog; the two siblings just stand there, watching him retreat back into the cafè and once he’s gone back in Wonwoo lets out a sigh, still not believing what just happened.<br/>
</span>
  <span>He tucks the phone number securely in his wallet as they resume walking.<br/>
</span>
  <span>They spend a few seconds in silence with Wonwoo smugly staring at the sky while his sister shakes her head incredulously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was so…” she says with a bemused tone, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>anticlimactic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo bursts out laughing just as Seulgi starts giggling.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wow! My first ever SVT fic in five years of being a carat. I just have such love for the boys I have trouble writing things cuz I feel like they'll never be as great as the boys themselves. </p><p>But this happened and it was about time I started writing some of my favourite prompts and ships.</p><p><br/>
anyways I really hope you like this, guys! </p><p>follow me on twitter @<a href="https://twitter.com/stantwtjade">stantwtjade</a> &lt;3 lets be friends i seriously have too little carats moots i actually interact with and im honestly so lonely fellow carats ㅠㅠㅠㅠ</p><p>also it would mean a lot to have feedback of any kind from you guys!! so, please leave comments and kudos!!<br/>
thanks so much for reading, see you next fic &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>